A New Face, An old friend
by xx-gunshurt-xx
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to find a mysterious girl by Castiel. When they find her they get more than they bargined for. What is she looking for? And more importantly what is looking for her? Sucky summary. :D Dean/OC
1. Ch1: Find her

Dean was about to demolish his third helping of pie when Castiel appeared in the seat across from him in their half a star motel room.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed, "Give a guy some warning will ya?"

"I will keep that in mind and please refrain from using such blasphemy," the angel replied in his monotone voice.

Castiel's lack of emotion worried Dean at times but at least he knew Castiel was on their side.

"I have an assignment of sorts for you and your brother. It is of great importance," Castiel explained.

Before he could continue Sam arrived. He was a little weary to see Castiel sitting casually at the table but recovered quickly. Sam had been disappointed in the angels nonchalant behaviour towards the destruction of a small town full of innocent people just to stop a witch from resurrecting Sam Haine (which they did…eventually).

"Uh…Hi" Sam greeted Castiel reservedly.

"Good to see you Sam. Please sit I have a request for both of you," he waited for Sam to pull up a seat next to Dean before continuing. "I have been given orders that you are to locate Mya Scarva. She can be found not far from here in an establishment on the highway about 20 minutes from here"

Mya Scarva. The name meant something to Dean but he couldn't quite remember. Damn it, I know that name, Dean thought angrily to himself.

"Why? Why do we need to find her?" Sam questioned.

"You will discover this soon enough," Castiel replied. In his usual tone, giving the boys no indication whatsoever.

"Good luck. I doubt this will be easy. Mya is quite a handful," Castiel almost smiled before disappearing.

"Great! Now we're errant boys for the Big Man," Dean complained.

Sam just shook his head and headed for the door.

* * *

his is my first story...EVER! so please don't be nice. tell me whats good and what's crap! and enjoy. :D


	2. Ch2: Fight Night

Half an hour later the boys were pulling into the parking lot of a bar called the Drunken Dunce.

"Well this looks…promising," Dean said sarcastically as a man was thrown from the doors. Dean eyed the dodgy establishment.

"Let's just get this over with," Dean suggested.

The boys headed into the crowded bar. There was what looked like a caged fighting ring in the centre of the large room with the bar over to the far right. A fight was beginning.

"Welcome! We have a new challenger tonight. You probably all know him. It's B.J!" shouted the announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"But of course we can't forget our current champion! Our little belle! Miss Mya!"

The crowd cheered louder.

"Castiel was right she is here!" Dean shouted to Sam.

The boys struggled to get a better position to watch the fight but were pushed back where they could only just see the fight.

"We need to get to her," Sam yelled over the noise as the crowd cheered as the rules were explained to the fighters.

The boys continued to struggle to get a better look at the mysterious Mya.

B.J. was a huge imposing man with tattoos covering his arms and the majority of his now shirtless chest. Dean could see him sizing up his opponent. Mya had her back to the brothers. She had short brown hair cut in a layered bob. She was slim but still had curves. If Dean wasn't struggling with the crowd he would have made a comment about her arse which was clearly defined in the tight jeans she was wearing. She was also wearing a black singlet that showed off her slim waist.

"I can't see anything!" Sam complained straining to look over crowd.

The fight began. Dean and Sam moved themselves so they could at least see how the fight was going.

B.J. had come at Mya quickly throwing his immense weight into multiple punches. She dodged and blocked most of them but one caught her with a low hit to her chest knocking her back into the cage. B.J. grinned. His eyes raked over his opponent as he slowly advanced. Unknowingly giving Mya time to recover and plan. She lashed out catching him by surprise hitting him in the lower ribs cracking at least two. B.J. groaned in pain. Mya kept landing punches not giving B.J. time to react. A left uppercut sent B.J. sprawling onto his back. Mya was on him in a second continuing to pummel him. She was vicious. B.J. eventually caught her wrist and flung her from him. She hit the cage. Hard. Dean winced for her. B.J. was clearly in pain and a little disorientated. He swung wildly at Mya, who dodged and swung with all her might into B.J.'s jaw. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. The crowd erupted into cheers for their champion.

"And we have a winner!" the announcer shouted as he re-entred the ring moving to Mya's side, her back still to the boys.

"Mya!" the announcer yelled holding her arm up in victory.

Mya was slowly turned to acknowledge the crowd. Finally she began to face Dean and Sam. Dean almost choked.

"Oh my god,"

"What is it?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Lucy," was all Dean could manage staring straight at Mya.

* * *

reviews please! thanks for reading XX much love to you


	3. Ch3: Short reunion

Lucy ached everywhere. Her jaw hurt the most. B.J. was strong she'd give him that.

As much as Lucy hated fighting for money it was keeping her well fed and close to his home. Lucy shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her if he lived long enough to find her again. She couldn't risk another confrontation so she ran.

"Mya!"

Lucy broke out of her daze to focus on the matter at hand. Her cut of the winnings.

"Ok. So that's $2000 total which gives you… $400 tonight. Not bad. You keep it up you'll go places doll," Toby patted her arm as she picked up her share of the winnings.

Lucy liked Toby. He was a fatherly figure and Lucy sure as hell needed one. He'd taken Lucy under his wing as soon as she stumbled into his bar almost 2 months ago freezing and broke. He owned the bar and would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it more than him. He had filled a small part of the hole in Lucy's distant heart.

"Hey. You be here tomorrow? I might have some extra jobs for you to do," Toby offered.

Lucy knew a bit about everything which came in handy when Toby needed something fixed. He could risk having a tradesman ratting him out to the cops for the fight ring. Toby had been to jail once and had said that they wouldn't take him alive if it came down to it.

"I'll be round about 11," Lucy replied flashing a grin at him.

Lucy made her way to the bar where James was cleaning glasses. There were about half a dozen people left but most had cleared out after the fight.

"Beer please James," she asked.

"No problems babes. Good fight. You did good," he congratulated her in his thick South African accent.

"Thanks. I try," Lucy smiled accepting her beer.

Lucy sighed appreciatively as she ran her finger around the top of her beer bottle before lifting it to her lips. But before it got there someone on her right snatched it out of her hands. She turned to retaliate.

"What th…uh…Dean," she stammered.

"Lucy," Dean replied taking a swig of her beer.

"I was…uh just going. It's all yours," Lucy tried to stand but was firmly put back into her seat by Dean, his hand lingering on her shoulder while he drained the rest of her beer.

"So…are you going to tell me why you're here? Picking on the little kids and drinking when your like 12?" Dean questioned.

"I'm 21," Lucy said defensively.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok. 20… Fine! I'm 18! Happy now!" she grumbled glaring at Dean.

"Much," he grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy challenged, slowly edging away ready to make her escape.

"I asked you first," Dean retorted.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Ok that's enough you two," Sam scolded the bickering pair as he took a seat on the other side of Lucy cutting off her planned escape route.

"Who are you meant to be?" Lucy snapped.

"I'm Sam. Dean's brother," Sam introduced.

Lucy eyed him wearily. Wasn't he the demon kid? Lucy had thought he was dead.

"Hey Mya! I gotta talk to you," yelled B.J. from across the room.

Thank God! Lucy saw her opportunity and played it subtle.

"Fight's over. You lost. I won. The end," she intentionally emphasised his losing.

"You cheated, you little bitch!" B.J. was now standing behind her.

Dean and Sam had both turned to look at B.J. but Lucy knew it would piss him off more if she didn't turn.

"Get over it, B.J. I didn't need to cheat to beat you," Lucy could practially taste B.J.'s anger.

"You must of cheated! There is no way I was beaten in a fight by a trailer trash little bitch!" he yelled.

Lucy stiffened. Time to go for the low blow. She slowly turned on her stool. B.J. had swelling on his face from the fight and it was red with anger.

"Well if you were a real man you might of. But you didn't and if you don't get out of my face you'll get you arse handed to you again," Lucy saw his face tighten and his fist clench. B.J. was furious.

She saw him shift and anticipated his move by ducking. B.J. swung wildly knocking Dean, Sam and Lucy off their chairs. The boys were up trying to restrain B.J. while Toby and James yelled profanities. Lucy took her chance and ran for it. She was getting good at these quick getaways she thought smugly to herself.


	4. Ch4: Found

"Damn it! I should have known she would run. You should have been watching her," Dean cursed then turned his attention to Sam.

"Sorry I was a little busy stopping big foot here from using you as a punching bag," Sam replied nursing his bruised knuckles.

"Yeah. Thanks," Dean grumbled.

"So are you going to tell me who this girl is or do I have to guess?" Sam questioned.

"Her names Lucy Logan. Her dad is Thomas Logan. He's an old friend of Dad's. They hunted together for a while when I was 19. Lucy was around a far bit until her step mom made her go to boarding school." Dean explained.

"So who's Mya Scarva?" Sam asked.

"Mya was her real mom. She died when Lucy was 5. She was killed by a demon they were hunting. Lucy saw the whole thing. She told her Dad she doesn't remember but there are things you can't forget. She remembers. You can see it in her eyes," Dean's face darkened. He knew what it was like to see things that you would never forget. Dean would never forget his time in hell and the brutal way Mya was murdered he knew Lucy wouldn't forget either.

"I wonder why Castiel wanted us to find her. She didn't seem to happy to see us," Sam wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's not her. Her dad's one of the best hunters around. Maybe we're meant to find him. He won't be far. He'd never let Lucy out on her own. She would be scolded just for looking in the general direction of this place," Dean smiled remembering Thomas' overprotective nature.

"Ok then. Lets get out of here," Sam suggested eyeing the stirring B.J. on the ground.

The boys headed for the car and headed back to their motel to start looking for Lucy.

"Stupid Winchester…ruin everything," muttered Lucy.

She hated that boys always ruined everything. She had built up trust with Toby and now that was tarnished because he had seen her with Sam and Dean. She'd told him she had no one. It had taken her so long to build up her income from the bar and if the boys ruined it there would be hell to pay.

Lucy arrived at her temporary home, a development site just out side of town. It was the perfect place to crash unnoticed and it was free. Lucy dumped her messenger bag in her makeshift bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She stayed downstairs because upstairs was a mess and really dusty. Lucy hated dust. She was lucky the plumbing was installed otherwise it could have gotten gross. She glanced at the clock, 11:45p.m. She needed sleep.

Lucy had undone her top jean button and turned on the shower when a flicker of movement from behind her caught her eye. She stiffened. It had to be him. No one else would have been that quick. How did he find her? She'd been so careful. Putting false trails in every direction. Lucy casually walked back to her room and removed the iron knife hidden in her messenger bag. She slowly moved from room to room, searching. She reached the front room and slowly turned. He stood a few inches from her smirking down at her. His gaze devoured her pausing on her half undone jeans. She finally made her muscles move and aimed the knife in her left hand to stab him in the abdomen. But he was faster. Sending his own knife she'd failed to notice into her forearm just above her wrist. Lucy gasped and whimpered as he moved the blade a hair width down.

"Drop your silly knife. I don't want to make this worse for you. Remember what happened last time," he said mockingly.

"Go to hell," Lucy hissed through clenched teeth.

He twisted the knife. Lucy cried out. Struggling to regain control of the urge to scream she eventually dropped her knife and only weapon.

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard now was it?" he didn't expect an answer.

He slowly removed the knife from Lucy's forearm but held it before she could pull it back. She winced as he examined the wound. It was bleeding too much for Lucy's liking.

"It'll be fine. You'll live," He concluded.

"Like you care," she snapped.

Big mistake. His face darkened and with a forceful backhand he sent he across the room into the banister smashing it. Lucy felt her ribs crack and one break. All the air in her lungs was forced out and she couldn't breathe in enough to refill them before he stood over her.

"Now look what you made me do. I told you not to provoke me Lucy. It's not nice," he talked to her like she was a five year old.

He reached down and carefully put her back on her feet. Lucy pushed him away. He frowned again.

"I was upset when you ran away. It's time consuming having to track you down," he said.

Lucy's frown deepened. He had her scent now he was acting like he owned her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly.

He tilted his head questioningly as if it was a stupid question.

"Why don't you just kill me, Carter? Stop playing games. Just get it over w…"

Before Lucy could finish Carter had launched her through the glass doors at the back of the house into the yard. The glass shards imbedded in her back and right shoulder dug in as she hit the soft dirt. She moaned and coughed in pain. Lucy's vision blurred but returned quickly. He was above her again except this time he was on top of her. She winced as he shifted to straddle her hips trapping her right arm behind her back.

"I have your scent that makes you mine. And as for games the only one you should be concerned about is how long I let you live which all depends on how much longer you amuse me," he smiled evilly at her obvious pain and discomfort.

Lucy's body screamed in agony but she kept quiet wanting Carter to leave. She needed to stop the bleeding and his latest hit had broken at least 2 more ribs. The cuts on her back were bleeding badly. She needed Carter to leave.

"When the time comes. I'll give you a heads up. And depending on how well you amuse me will decide how much it hurts. So be a good girl," he smiled.

Carter leaned over her and brought his face down mere inches from hers. He took a deep breathe and kissed her gently on the cheek. Lucy froze. What in the hell was he doing? She was his prey not his lover. Her body screamed in defiance as Carter kissed her jaw and down to her throat. Lucy wanted to stop him but in her condition she couldn't risk another negative reaction from him. She needed to live so she remained no responsive.

"Hmm…"

Lucy could feel his warm breath on her throat and chin. His evil, demonic, murdering breath she reminded herself.

"Well that was pleasant. But I've got to dash. People to see and all that," he grinned at Lucy's bewildered and furious stare.

Lucy winced as he shifted to stand. When she opened her eyes he was gone. Lucy struggled to her feet. She grabbed her jacket and carefully pulled her arms through the sleeves. He back was already filthy but she wasn't going to make it worse by not covering them as best she could. She needed help desperately and she could think of one place she could get it.

"Damn Winchester, " she grumbled as she began the agonizing trek to town.


	5. Ch5: Needing Help

Twenty minutes later Lucy finally reached town. The walk/stumble had been excruciatingly not only for her broken ribs but also the still bleeding cuts on her back that had stuck her jacket and shirt to her back.

Lucy wondered aimlessly. She didn't even know where they were staying.

Great plan genius.

Lucy was close to passing out when she recognised Dean's car. She hurried as best she could to the door closest and, intending to knock, fell into the door banging it harder than she meant.

That hurt, she winced as she struggled to stand again.

She heard muffled voices and staggered back from the door as it opened.

Sam stood looking bewildered. Lucy could hold herself up any longer and lurched forward. Sam caught her and quickly carried her inside. Dean was at his side in a second.

"Lucy! Hey stay awake. Who did this Luce? Keep your eyes open,"

Dean was panicking she must look worse than she had thought.

Sam carefully laid her down on the bed. Lucy winced as the glass shards in her back dug in deeper.

"It hurts…I need to sit," she winced then tried to pull herself up.

Dean moved to help her. He noticed the deep red stains that had now seeped through to her jacket from her back.

"Jesus Christ. We gotta fix you up. Luce, I need you to move your arms so I can get your jacket off. Can you do that?" Dean shifted so he could pull her jacket off.

Lucy carefully shrugged out of her ruined jacket. Dean carefully pulled it down her arms revealing her glass filled back.

"God," Sam breathed from the end of the bed where he stood nervously.

Dean held her in a sitting position as he prodded her wounds not knowing about her broken ribs.

"Ah…ribs, ouch," she winced.

"Sorry. Where does it hurt?" Dean looked her over catching sight of her bleeding forearm.

"Sam. I need help. Fix that up it's still bleeding," he said calmly but both Lucy and Sam could see how angry he was at whoever had done this.

It took 2 hours to completely patch up all of Lucy's wounds. She had winced and moaned and at one time screamed when Sam had put her ribs back into line. By the end Lucy was so exhausted and so out of it from the painkillers that she fell asleep leaving the boy wondering who could have done this and why.

* * *

sorry it's so short

next one is longer promise.

reviews and queries welcome!


	6. update info

Hey…

Sorry about not updating my stories in soo long. Im really busy at school and don't have a lot of free time. Im still writing but haven't had a chance to update. My apologies and I ask for patience. I will return from the pit that is my education…hopefully.

Regards,

Brooke

xx


	7. Ch6: Time to explain

Im back. sorry its been so long but I've only just finished getting over my last year of school. I finished in late november which was amazing.

dont worry though i just got a new laptop so i will update regulary I swear!

* * *

Sam had seen very few displays of emotion from his brother but this was probably the most surprising. Dean had instantly taken charge of treating Lucy's wounds. He painstakingly pulled every shard of glass out of the poor girls back as tenderly as he could. He hadn't known how to properly reset her ribs so he let Sam do it but had hovered protectively over his shoulder the whole time. He jumped and went to her side when she screamed.

Sam had also treated the deep wound on her left forearm. Clearly a knife wound where the blade had been cruelly twisted. Whoever had attacked her had been sadistic about it. Even the glass fragments had been pushed into her back with some pressure. Someone really had it in for Lucy and it wasn't going to be pleasant for her when they got their way. Unless Dean got to them first. Sam knew what his brother was capable of and didn't doubt that he would kill for Lucy.

"How's she doin?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean had been calling someone for the last half an hour. They weren't answering.

"Still sleeping. I'm going to get whoever did this. Argh he's still not answering," Dean complained frustrated.

"Who?"

"Thomas, Lucy's dad. I can't get to him on any of these numbers. I'll try again later. Hopefully he'll get my messages," Dean was stressed.

Lucy grumbled causing both boys to rush to her side.

"hm…mmm…just kill…don't…Carter don't hurt…mmm," she mumbled.

"Carter? Who the hell is Carter?" Dean asked gently stroking Lucy's hair out of her face.

"Boyfriend maybe?" Sam suggested.

"Doubt it. Lucy didn't like getting involved with anyone outside our…uh…line of work. And Thomas is way too scary for Lucy to bring any guy around," Dean smiled at some secret memory.

Sam watched Dean hover protectively over Lucy's sleeping form. He watched her as if she might suddenly become distressed. Sam didn't think Dean like kids, although Lucy definitely wasn't a child. Lucy was very special to have made Dean react this way to her in any danger or pain. If Dean wasn't looking so apprehensive Sam might have made a joke about his behaviour. Right now he didn't dare.

6:30a.m and Lucy still hadn't woken. She'd slept fitfully never fully waking throughout the 4 hours she'd been asleep. Sam knew the few painkillers they had given her would be out of her system by now. Dean shuffled on his feet nervously.

Lucy moved, winced then turned her head to look at Dean who had practically run to her.

"Did someone die or do I look about as good as I feel?" she rasped.

Dean let out a sigh. At least she still had her sense of humour, Sam smiled.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like I was thrown around a development site like a rag doll," she grimaced.

Lucy stretched as much as she could, testing herself.

"I'm parched. Feels like I've eaten sandpaper," Lucy complained.

Sam went to their bar fridge and got a bottle of water and poured her a glass. When he turned Dean was helping her to sit. She gritted her teeth. Sam knew she had no painkillers in her system anymore to even dull the pain she must be feeling. Sam continued to watch as Dean sat her upright then slide in behind her to hold her up. Dean was being so careful with her as if she might break just by holding her too tight. She was very important to Dean that much was obvious.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as he handed her the glass to her good arm.

She drank greedily.

"Lucy…" Dean began when she finished her water.

He moved out from behind her to sit beside her.

"As soon as I'm better I'll be out of your way," she said hastily.

"You're not going anywhere. Who did this Lucy?" Dean looked at her worriedly.

Lucy bowed her head.

"It's not your business. I'll deal with it," she whispered.

"Who Lucy!?" Dean took her arm.

"His name is Carter," she sighed not looking at either of them.

"Some guy did this to you? You let some boy beat on you?" Dean was struggling not to yell.

"I wish. It's not quite as simple as that. He's…well he's a demon, sort of," she said still not meeting their eyes.

"A Demon! You're on a job! Thomas would kill you if he knew! Which I'm guessing he doesn't because you'd never be here alone if he did! I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to go on a hunt on your own! Without telling Thomas! Do you have a death wish?! Cause if the demon doesn't kill you, Thomas will!" Dean yelled.

Sam saw Lucy flinch at Thomas' name. Something wasn't right.

"Calm down Dean. Let her explain," he tried to calm Dean.

Dean stood and began to pace the room, muttering.

"What sort of demon?" Sam asked Lucy who was clearly upset.

"A tracker. He takes your scent and hunts you until he's had enough 'playing'. Then he ends it," she explained, head still bowed.

"He's got your scent?" Sam already knew the answer he just wanted her to admit how much trouble she was in.

"Yes," she whispered.

"So he's playing with you?" Sam continued.

"Yes. He will until he gets bored," Lucy kept her head down.

"You gotta call Thomas. He can help and he has a right to know that you're in danger," Sam told her.

Lucy finally looked up. A tear ran down her face.

"It's no good. He won't answer," Lucy said in a low voice.

"Why no…" Sam was cut off by Dean who sat by Lucy's side.

"Where is he Luce?" he asked gently.

Lucy stared at Dean, tears welling in her eyes, her pain was clear.

"Salted and burned like I was taught," she exhaled, "Parts of him, anyway,"

Sam was taken aback. Dean tensed.

"Parts?" Dean questioned warily.

"Fingers, a leg, parts of his chest and…and his head is all I could find," Lucy's voice wavered but she regained control.

"Jesus. Who?" Dean asked.

"Who do you think?" she snapped.

"Carter," Dean growled.

"How do we kill him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Lucy sounded defeated.

"How can you not know? You've been hunting him for what? Months? How don't you know how to kill the bastard?" Dean snapped.

"It's not for lack of trying! Nothing works! I've tried iron knives, exorcism! Everything! He won't die! It's like he's immune to what ever I try!" Lucy yelled back at Dean.

Sam saw her struggling to breathe Dean must of too because he gently put his hands on her ribs to calm her and steady her breathing.

"Nothing would make me happier than to kill that son of bitch for what he did but I can't. He knows what I'm planning before I do. I can't beat him," she spat.

"I'm sorry. Thomas was my friend. He was like an uncle," Dean soothed her.

"He was my father and I know you understand how that feels," Lucy replied calmer.

"I'll kill the bastard," Dean said.

"No. I can't let you guys get involved. It's too dangerous," Lucy said indignantly.

Dean sighed.

"Luce, we're practically family. We're not going to let you go this alone. You'll be killed," Dean argued.

"No! Dad got me involved. And that's how all this started! I won't… I can't let you. I can't be responsible for him getting you too," Lucy snapped.

"That's our choice. And I speak for both of us when I say that we're willing to take that risk," Sam volunteered.

Dean nodded in agreement. Lucy bowed her head, defeated. She moved to get up then froze, pulling the blanket up around her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I need to go get my stuff from where I'm staying but right now I'm…uh I'm going to need a shirt," Lucy blushed.

Sam glanced at the singlet Lucy was wearing. It was torn and dirty from the attack. Sam quickly turned away. Dean blushed then recovered and went to his bag throwing her a black shirt.

Lucy quickly pulled it over her head then pulled off what was left of her favourite singlet. Both Sam and Dean turned when they heard her gasp.

Lucy had managed to move so that her legs were off the side of the bed but her damaged ribs weren't willing to move just yet.

"Here let me help," Dean offered.

Lucy scowled and grumbled thanks as he helped her to her feet. Swaying she held Dean's hand while the other stayed firmly on her waist steadying her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm a big girl," she assured him.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," he said, his hands still gently laid on her small waist.

"Well you know what I mean," she grumbled.

Lucy slowly stretched her arms and back muscles careful not to disturb her ribs. She winced and groaned until she was satisfied she had all the movement she could, considering.

Sam caught Dean staring and for once he wasn't staring at her arse. She was special.

"Ok. I'm as good as I'm going to get. Let's go," Lucy walked to the door.

The boys followed Dean watching Lucy as if she might fall down or break.

Sam took the passenger seat while Dean helped Lucy into the backseat.

"Ok. Where to?" Dean asked starting up the engine.

"West. It's just outside town in the new estate," she said as she carefully positioned herself in the backseat.

They drove in silence. Sam guessed that Lucy was probably thinking of ways to ditch them. Good luck. Dean was probably thinking of the different ways of torturing Carter when they caught up with him. Or he was thinking about food.

Dean's stomach growled. Yep, definitely breakfast.

They reached the estate and Lucy pointed them to probably the biggest house on the block.

"Expensive taste," Sam joked.

"Well if your gunna squat might as well do it in style," Lucy replied, a small smile on her lips.

Sam went in first, gun ready. Lucy followed closely behind with Dean right behind her.

"I told you he wouldn't be here," Lucy complained as she made her way through the house.

The boys followed close behind. Sam examined the banister; well what was left of it and the smashed glass door. Lucy was right; Carter had thrown her around like a rag doll. He definitely wasn't a normal kill now kind of demon.

Dean hovered behind Lucy as she quickly packed and accounted for all of her stuff. She placed what looked like an iron knife and bottle of holy water into her boots.

They all froze when the front door opened and two distinctly male voices were arguing.

"No! It's not just a little crack! The whole damn banister is gone! You gotta fix it! I can't get anyone in right now and the guy who fixing the glass will be here soon. The police should be here shortly then you can get to work. I gotta tell them about them homeless bastards who think its ok to squat in my house! This is my newest and most expensive estate home. It needs to be fixed today!" the higher pitched voice complained.

Lucy, Dean and Sam listened as the two men walked to the base of the stairs. They all carefully moved away from the door so the pair couldn't see them.

Sam watched the men inspect the banister then before any of them could react the two men were walking into the room Sam, Dean and Lucy were in. There was no escape. Lucy looked around panicked before looking into her bag. Dean felt his pockets for some kind of fake id but came up empty. Shit, thought Sam.

"…and the frame of this door needs" the developer was cut off as he caught sight of the three of them.

"What in the hell? Who are you?" the man shouted.

"Uh…well…we are…we're the um," Dean and Sam tried to explain.

"Hello Mr Graham. I'm Agent Jones. These are my associates Collins and Peters," Lucy flashed a fake FBI, "we are here to enquire into the vandalism of your property which could possible be connected with a series of crimes committed across the state recently," she didn't even blink at her cover.

Sam and Dean were impressed. She'd done well.

"Oh ok. I'm glad you're here. I've been in contact with the sheriff and they told me there was little they could do," My Graham explained eyeing Dean and Sam wearily and Lucy a little too much below the neck. Sam saw Dean tense and surprisingly so did he.

"I apologize for entering without your permission but we wanted to collect any evidence before it was tied up with the local department. I'm hoping it will link the incident to the others under investigation," Lucy explained when he saw the bags they were holding.

"Of course. No problem. Anything else you need I'm more than willing to help. With anything," Graham handed Lucy his card eyeing her once more.

"Thank you. We have to get going. I'll be in touch Mr Graham," Lucy shook his hand before walking as fast she was able to back to the front door. Dean and Sam just followed.

* * *

reviews are appreciated.

im a sucker for critism :D


End file.
